Malec is Magic
by SilverNightWhisper
Summary: Magnus is corrupting his beloved shadowhunter... again. Needed fluff/humor after COLS. Rated for one or two bad words. Warning: Contains ponies!


Yeah, so, I know it's been a freaking year since I've posted anything but, a) I have school and **homework**, and b), it's kinda hard to post fanfics if you have no ideas. BUT! School is all but over and since this exists, I had an idea~!

My brony friends corrupted me a few weeks ago, and I finally gave into the cult that is My Little Pony. It's actually pretty good. And of course, as all you Mortal Instruments fans know, City of Lost Souls came out a few weeks ago.

**SPOILER (kinda)! **After the *sniff* tragedy in the end of COLS, I felt really sad, and needed some major fluffy Malec cuteness, and I finally thought to put together one of my fave book couples with the number one depression reliever: PONIES!

Warnings: May be considered sorta crack-y, Malec, meaning boyXboy cuteness. If you don't like that kinda thing, don't read it.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments, and if I did that TRAGEDY in COLS would never have happened. My Little Pony is not mine, for there is no yaoi. Still epic, though!

(This is set somewhere between COG and COFA)

Sorry for the long ass A/N. On with the story~!

~TMI~

Alec walked up the stairs leading to Magnus' apartment wearily. It had been an extremely long day and the shadowhunter was exhausted. It had been cleaning day at the institute, and to be honest, the place was a mess. It had taken hours to clean out all the dust.

_And spider webs…and spiders._ Alec thought with a shiver. Angel, how he hated those things. The cleaning up had taken most of the day to complete, and as soon as they were done Maryse had sent them out on patrol. Jace had been busy with training Clary, so Alec and Isabelle had been on their own. They had been jumped in an alley by a dozen Iblis demons, and had to fight their way to an open area to finish them off.

To top his day off, when Alec and his sister returned from the patrol, He had gone to tell Jace and Clary that Jocelyn would be there soon only to catch them in the middle of an intense make-out session. Not that he was jealous – not anymore – but he still wasn't too keen on the idea of walking in on his brother like that.

He sighed as he reached to door to Magnus' apartment, fishing out the key his sparkly boyfriend had given him last week. _"You might as well have one. You come here often enough."_ The warlock had pointed out, grinning like a Cheshire cat. _"Besides, you'll be living here soon enough!"_ Alec had blushed then, but now he smiled at the thought. It might be nice to never have to leave Magnus and go home.

He pushed the door open, desperately needing the warlock to make him feel better after the lousy day he had had.

He spotted his boyfriend sitting on the couch in bright green silk pajamas. No makeup, no jewelry, hair down, with Chairman Meow in his lap and watching something on the TV intently.

Alec smiled at the look of fierce concentration on Magnus' face as he watched, not even noticing Alec yet. Chairman Meow, however, did. He hopped down from the couch and came to twine around Alec's legs, purring up a storm. Alec bent down and stroked him, making the small fluffball purr louder.

"Alec!" Alec glanced up to see Magnus striding over with a huge grin on his face. "You should have said you were coming over tonight! I look less than my usual fabulous self!" The shadowhunter rolled his eyes and leaned over to kiss Magnus to shut him up. When he pulled back for air (for the kiss had gone a little farther than intended) he assured his boyfriend.

"Magnus, you always look fabulous. And besides, you know I love it when your hair's down." He ran his fingers through the dark hair to emphasize his point.

"Aw, thanks, baby." Magnus bent to kiss the top of Alec's head as the younger blushed. What was it with the warlock and his pet names? All of a sudden, some sort of really happy, frilly music started playing. Magnus squealed and rushed back over to the TV.

"Ohmigosh, it's starting!" Alec followed slowly, raising an eyebrow at the hyperactive warlock.

"What…" he started, before he heard it.

'_My little pony, my little pony, ah-ah-ah-ah~'_

The teen stared between his boyfriend and the screen in horror. "Magnus, please tell me that isn't what I think it is…"

Magnus turned to pout at him. "What? My Little Pony is epic, and magical!" he exclaimed indignantly. Alec shook his head.

"No, just… no."

But Alec, it's really good!"

"Absolutely no. I will never, ever accept that a show for six year-old girls is 'epic'." Alec sighed.

"You know, the main audience for the show is actually young and middle-aged men." Magnus informed him. Alec stared in horror. That was just so…wrong. And he said so. Magnus simply shrugged.

"It wasn't their intention; it just worked out like that. And now MLP has a large fanbase of bronies."

"…Bronies?" Alec dared to ask.

"Bros who like ponies." Alec facepalmed.

"Fine, whatever. I guess I'll just read or something." He grumbled, starting to turn away. He was stopped by the feeling of Magnus' hand around his wrist. He glanced back at the insistent warlock questioningly.

"Just watch one episode." He asked. "I promise you'll like it." Alec gave him a look, but all he received was a hopeful smile. The shadowhunter sighed, defeated.

"Alright, but just one." He clarified. Magnus beamed and dragged his boyfriend over to the couch. After pulling Alec into his lap, he snapped his fingers and Alec's shoes and coat were gone, a blanket had settled over them, and a large bowl of M&Ms was in Alec's lap. Alec leaned against his warlock and began to nibble on the M&Ms while watching colorful, anthropomorphic equines talk about friendship and magic.

How did Magnus always end up getting his way?

~TMI~

About a week later, around the same time, Magnus was once again watching My Little Pony, when he heard the door open and shut quietly. Glancing up, he saw it was his adorable demon slaying boyfriend. Alec's dark hair was falling in his crystal blue eyes, and he was scowling.

"What's the matter, darling?" Magnus asked. The younger sighed and looked up at the warlock exasperatedly.

"You've corrupted me." Magnus arched an eyebrow.

"Well I know I have, love. But to which particular corruption are you referring?" Alec looked down and mumbled something under his breath that the warlock didn't hear. "What was that?" Alec mumbled again, only a fraction louder. "Still didn't catch that."

Alec sighed in defeat and looked up again at his annoying boyfriend and said in a flat voice:

"My Little Pony."

Magnus stared at Alec for a moment, before a slow smile crept up onto his face. "Ah," he said slowly. "That."

"Yes, that." Magnus chuckled at the expression on the shadowhunter's face and patted the seat next to him.

"Come on then, an episode just started." Alec perked and came to sit next to the warlock on the couch.

"Which one?" he asked curiously.

"The one where Fluttershy gets all assertive."

"Oh, yeah. I liked that one. Though I didn't like that Rainbow Dash wasn't in it."

"You like Rainbow Dash? She's okay I guess, but I like Rarity the best."

Alec snorted. "Why? She's such a little brat, and she hardly does anything."

Magnus pouted at the boy. "Nuh uh! Did you see the Diamond Dog episode? She was a total badass!"

"Oh, yeah, that one time…"

"Alec!"

The pair continued bickering throughout the entire episode, and through the next hour of the three hour marathon. At one point during said three hours, after they had agreed to disagree, Alec realized how stupid he was being: watching a silly show for little girls when he was eighteen with his eight hundred year-old boyfriend. But he shrugged it off. Magnus liked it, and he liked that Alec liked it. Plus it was actually pretty good.

And, he added, maybe it was okay to do something silly with the one he loved every once in a while. It's not like the peace was going to last forever, might as well enjoy it while he could.

~TMI~

Okay, there it is. I hope it at least made you smile. If you want, drop me a line telling me if you liked it.

I'm working on another Malec fic that will hopefully be longer than my past two stories. It'll be more serious than this, and after COLS, so of course it'll be full of angst, but it'll have a happy ending. I don't really write tragedy so keep an eye out for it! I'll try to get it up in the next week, if I can.

And if you, like me, wanted to scream and rage and cry at Cassie Clare for what she did in COLS, don't give up hope! She can't just leave them like that after all they (and we, as the fans) have been through! Love will find a way, dammit! MALEC FOREVER!

See ya soon (hopefully)!

- Silver


End file.
